Together
by Vains
Summary: Oneshot Ichigo and Grimmjow spend their day together on a family outing. Rated T for just 'cuz and Yaoi


Hey everyone's, I decided to write a one shot sequel to my "one shot" (even though it has 2 chapters) story. This one was a request from my dear friend (she wouldn't shut up), so I decided to make it something funny (if you can call it that), I like funny things they make me smile (duhh), so yeah on to the sequel/story/...

Disclaimer: No need

* * *

The sun was setting when the orange haired boy woke up. He had been studying for five hours straight and had fallen asleep without realizing it.

He lifted his head up from the drooled desk and stretched his arms, flexing his muscles and cracking his bones. He felt his tense neck; it hurt from using his desk as a pillow.

The Berry stood up trying to make as little noise as possible with his chair so it wouldn't cause him a head ache and stretched again. He lifted his arms as far as he could, listening to more bones crack, and touched his toes.

After doing this a couple of times he decided to head to the kitchen of the apartment he and his lover, Grimmjow, shared.

It had been a couple of months since they had broken up (for less than a day), after catching his lover cheating on him with some whore he found in front of McDonalds, or at least he thought, but Grimmjow said that he had more taste then that (I doubt it).

He smiled remembering the day after they made up. They had decided on going on a date that day.

/ Flashback/ (into the past we go!)

The sun poked from the gaps on the sides of the curtain. It hit the bluenette like fire, making the inside of his eyelids red. He breathed in deeply before blinking his eyes open and mentally cursing at the sun.

As he was about to turn to his side to get the sun out of his eyes, he felt warm hands wrap around him. The man looked down to see his partner smiling lovingly at him.

"Good morning." The berry said before putting his head on the other man's chest.

Grimm smiled and caressed the other's cheek. "Morning." He replied not sure if it even was morning at all. He kissed berry's head and checked the clock on the nightstand next to his side of the bed. It read 11:40am, at this time he should be working, that is if hadn't just gotten back from trip.

He smiled at the fact that he was free and could spend the day with his Berry. Just talking, hugging, kissing, and making the other writhe under him. He chuckled at the thoughts of how he wanted to spend the day.

Ichigo looked up at him with a puzzled expression. "What are you so happy about?" He asked even though he was extremely happy himself.

"Just thinking about how I'm gona spend my day off with you." He chuckled again thinking about more perverted things (sadistic bastard).

"Oh really! Then we should go on a picnic today." He said excitedly. Grimmjow's chuckle faded as he processed the other's words.

"Why?" He asked with a scowl in place. Ichigo didn't seem faced at all by this; it just made his smile grow bigger.

"Well, Yuzu and Karin have wanted to go out on a picnic for a while now and I thought that we should all go since we have nothing better to do." His eyes filled with hope as he looked in to the other narrow, "are you fucking kidding me?" eyes that weren't convinced.

Ichigo seeing as the other wasn't going to budge that easily he decided that the easiest way to go would be through means of seduction.

He planted a kiss on the man and pouted. "Can we go, please?" He said, running his fingers down the man's abs. This caused the said man to shiver in delight and give a sigh of defeat (that was fast).

"Fine, just 'cuz if you kept going I wouldn't hold back, and then we wouldn't be able to go on that picnic of yours." He smiled as the other one hugged him around his neck and kissed him again, with a squeal of joy.

"I'll go call them right now." Ichigo said while leaping out of bed and grabbing his boxers on the ground.

Grimmjow couldn't help feeling that the whole thing wasn't going to turn out as he hoped, even if he had already done some tweaking in his head for the plans that he had for his Berry.

Grimm got up from bed and stretched, flexing his body around. He walked to the balcony and opened the curtains. After opening the balcony doors he decided to walk outside to see the pedestrians walking on the streets below.

He breathed in the fresh air, wishing that a thunder storm would pass by and ruin the day so they could stay home fucking endlessly (his thoughts).

"Hey, I called them and they said that they would be happy to come with us…" Ichigo said as he walked into the room with the wireless phone in hand. He took a look at Grimmjow and almost had a heart attack. "What the hell are you doing there naked?" He yelled. "Put some clothes on before walking out there, I'm pretty sure no one wants to see you like that." He wailed, flailing his arms around and throwing some fabric that looked like his torn shirt at him.

The man turned around to face him. He leaned on the bars with his signature shit eating smile that he just loved to wear. "I'm sure you love looking at me like this." He replied not phased at all by what the other said.

The Berry blushed crimson and looked away. "Like hell I do." He said angrily walking towards the other door. "I'm taking a shower, so get your ass ready too." He walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Grimmjow just smirked, turning around again to lean on the bars and breathe in more fresh air (he just does it to show off the goods).

Minutes after almost causing a car crash, Grimm put on some boxers and went around the room looking for the clothes he was going to wear.

Ichigo walked back inside with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Hey Grimm, where'd you put the clothes I leave here again?" He asked while going through the drawers and closets in the room.

"I put them in the thing, with the crest on the outside." He replied, half paying attention as he watched the other's ass move around the room.

"Yeah because all the drawers don't have crests on the outside." He said with a scowl. "Stop staring at my ass and focus." He whipped around to let him see his glare.

Grimmjow sighed, losing the little enjoyment he was having. "Fine I'll show you. Mainly 'cuz I'll get a good look at your ass later so it doesn't matter." He mumbled the last part low enough so the other wouldn't hear him.

He walked to the other side of the room opening different drawers until finding the right one. "See they were here, just like I said." Ichigo only rolled his eyes, not wanting to burst his bubble.

After half an hour they were both ready to go. They left with keys and a bag of outdoorsy stuff in hand.

…

When they turned the corner they saw three other cars parked in front of Berry's house and Grimmjow sweat dropped, knowing who they were.

Grimm parked the car behind the 4x4 car in front of them.

Ichigo cleared his throat, sensing the ominous aura that his partner had. When said man turned to protest, he gave him a sheepish smile and shrugged. "I didn't think it mattered that I invited some of my friends to come with us, you know what they say, the more the merrier." He laughed awkwardly and left the car before hearing Grimmjow's swears of protest.

Minutes after waiting for his partner to cool off, Ichigo went on ahead towards the house with his lover following suit.

The orange head got his keys out and unlocked the door. He gave Grimmjow a reassuring smile, like the first time he was introduced to his family, and walked inside.

The girls upon hearing the door open; ran from the living room and met their brother half way down the hall with hugs.

"Brother Ichi, we missed you!" Yuzu wailed in happiness while she still held on to him.

"Sup bro." Karin smiled, giving him a light punch on the shoulder.

"Hey girls, you guys ready?" He asked as Yuzu finally let go of him.

"Yeah, everyone's here, except dad's still getting ready." Yuzu said leading them to the living room. Karin was busy chatting with Grimmjow that looked more enthusiastic than before.

Karin and Grimmjow had always gotten along, she felt like he was another brother to her. They could always talk about anything and when Grimmjow wanted to confess to Ichigo, she was the one who helped him out doing it. The orange haired boy always liked the fact that Grimmjow could get along so easily with his family, it made him happy.

Berry stopped feeling another ominous presence coming towards him quickly. He bent down as the figure approaching rapidly flew by over his head.

There was a loud crash as the figure went through the closed window onto the streets.

Everyone ignored it and went back to walking.

They reached the living room and saw all five heads turn their way.

"Everyone brother Ichi and Grimmy are here." Yuzu said loudly so everyone could hear. Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Rukia, and Renji. All old friends of the berry sat in the living room with huge grins on their faces.

"Hey what's up Ichigo." Renji called out first, then followed by everyone else and the replied greetings that came out as "For eyes.", "Umpa-lumpa", "The package", "Chad", and "Where the hell do those tattoos lead to?" (All thought and said by Grimmjow).

The door of the house slammed opened and in came running the same ominous figure as before, dodging the kick, Ichigo punched his dad in the face making fall to the ground.

"Good one son." He said with a proud smile, cleaning the blood from his nose. "You managed to dodge both of my attacks perfectly. You've gotten stronger." He kept praising while patting his son's shoulder.

"What the hell's wrong with you? You always do the same thing every time you see me!" He yelled pushing his arm away.

"You know the reason I do this is to test your skills, I don't want you getting soft on me now." He said before throwing another kick at the boy who was easily able to dodge it again.

As they bickered and hit each other everyone else, already used to that routine, commuted with each other.

"Oh Grimmjow how was your trip? Did you enjoy yourself?" Orihime (A.K.A the big tited bitch, as Grimmjow liked to call her in his head) asked.

He really wondered sometimes if she asked the most obvious questions because she really wanted to know, or just because she was dumb bitch. "No, everything was just work, I couldn't even get a good rest." He was told by Ichigo to hold off on the swearing a little bit so she wouldn't start crying.

"Oh I see, that's too bad, I thought that you were going to have some sort of adventure, like going on a cruise and finding some buried treasure, then having to fight some evil pirates, to get the loot, arrgh captain, and then…" He decided to drown out her blabbering like he always did whenever she started spouting about some incoherent nonsense. He showed her the usual "attentive to what you have to say" façade that he always wore whenever they talked. Berry had even complimented him once on how attentive he was when she talked, and confessed that after two sentences he couldn't follow what she was talking about.

…

After another half an hour of chit-chat they all decided to head out to the park. Everyone gathered their things together to have a great day.

After each one parked their cars, they got things ready, already having a reserved spot thanks to Uryu (four eyes) and his connections (no one knows about them and I'm sure no one cares).

Rukia, Ichigo, and Renji were headed over to the reserved spot with everyone following behind.

"I'm still wondering why the day that he gets back he's going on a picnic instead of chilling at home with his boyfriend." Rukia thought out loud.

"He got back yesterday and he wanted to come, I just gave the suggestion." Berry said with an evil smirk.

"Yeah right, you probably pinned him down and gave him no other choice; I feel kinda sorry for Grmmjow." Renji said while giving mock sympathy to the man.

"Pssh, you're one to talk, you probably never give that poor Byakuya a break." The berry smirked defiantly.

"As if he would want one, berry boy." He said with the same defiant tone.

"Renji!" Rukia yelled at him. "Don't talk about my brother like that!" She said punching him in the stomach with her small (umpalumpa) fist.

He fell to the ground in pain, while she kept beating the bejesus out of him. Berry walked ahead of them, trying to avoid being near any death scenes.

… (I'm sorry I don't feel like writing a whole thing on how they played around at the park, I'm sure no one cares about it).

Slowly as time went by and the day was turning into evening, his friends had gone home, putting up some lame excuse to leave them alone.

The only ones left were Ichigo, his family, and Grimmjow. The girls were asleep on the blanket they had laid out on the grass, Ichigo and his dad were walking around, and Grimmjow laid on a hammock he had brought with him.

He thought of the events of the day and of the day before. He thought of how things turned around that quickly and that if he wouldn't have done what he did then Ichigo would be a little happier.

"_Fuck, my life. When the hell are we gona go home? I've been watching Berry the whole day with those pants that make his ass look wonderful and I've wanted to get inside him, in any different ways, for a while now! The hell is he still doing?" _The bluenette thought frustrated, as he roamed the field with his eyes. He had finally found his orange haired lover talking to his dad over near a tree.

After two minutes of something that looked like a serious talk, Ichigo flipped his dad over his shoulder, yelling at him as he walked away.

Grimmjow had always enjoyed the bonding Ichigo had with his dad; it was like no other (literally). He never knew his dad, so it affected him a little more when he saw his lover so playful with his father. Although he himself would never want to go through something like that, ever.

Berry walked over to his lover and crouched down beside him. "You ready to go or do you want to stay here for the fireworks I heard they were going to display?" He asked the tired looking man.

"Let's go home, I'm not much of a fireworks type of person and the only other two people, besides your dad, that would enjoy it are sleeping." He pointed at the sleeping girls as he finished the sentence.

Ichigo smiled at his thoughtfulness and stood up. "Well damn, you really do care. It's good to know that you have the good father aspect in you." He said with a sly grin as he walked away.

Grimmjow could only stare in shock at the boy as if had just been offended.

"_Me turning into some type pussy that cares about kids, never" _He thought as he gathered his hammock after getting up from it.

…

After dropping off Ichigo's family they were finally at Grimmjow's apartment again. Grimm all but felt tired as he thought about his yet un-ruined plans for his lover.

"Hey Berry, you ready to have a wild…" He said as he walked into his room with strawberries and whip cream in hand. Berry was laying down sleeping soundly. Grimmjow gritted his teeth but gave up the fight, so he wouldn't wake him up.

"Just for today, you dumbass." He said before leaving the room again.

/Flashback over!/ (back to the "present" here we go!)

Ichigo smirked at the thought of Grimmjow's face when his plans were ruined. He got his coffee and sat down at the table still giggling to himself.

"What's so funny?" He heard a familiar voice say. He looked up to see Grimmjow leaning on the kitchen frame.

"Back from work?"

"Yeah." He replied walking to him and kissing his forehead.

"Oh, welcome home." He smiled leaning in to kiss him on the lips.

"Thanks, did you fall asleep studying?" He asked smirking.

"Haha yeah I did. How'd you know?" Berry asked

"You have book marks on your face." He laughed while rubbing the other's forehead.

He blushed but laughed along with him. He sighed as they quieted down, ready to tell him all his problems. "I've been studying for five hours straight for that damned test and it feels like I can't remember shit. Crap I didn't know studying medicine would be this hard!" He exclaimed putting his hands over his face in frustration.

"It's okay, you'll do fine. I thought the same thing when I went into business but look at me now." He said proudly.

"Dipshit." Berry muttered feeling that the bluenette was just bragging about himself (he was).

"All you need is something to get your mind off things, and then you'll be fine." Grimmjow said smirking.

"But I can't the test is in two days. If I let up for a second, I feel like I'm going to lose all my information." Berry sighed again, not knowing what to do.

"Just come on." Grimm grabbed the other one's hand and guided him to their room. The Berry did little protest as his partner planted kisses on him.

After one passionate kiss on the lips all protests were gone. He let himself be taken by the other man.

Grimmjow pushed the smaller man gently onto the bed, before placing himself on top. He lowered himself to plant kisses onto the Berry's neck.

"You remember that night when we came back home after that picnic a couple of months ago?" Grimmjow asked. His warm breath on the other man's neck.

"Ye-yeah." Berry replied trying hard not to moan as the other moved his arms around his body.

"Good." Grimm said as he got up and walked out the door, leaving the Berry panting and very confused.

A minute later he came back in with a bowl full of strawberries and a can of whip cream.

"I remember how I had plans for us that night but you had already fallen asleep. You won't get out of it this time." He said as he sauntered closer to the smaller man.

"W-wait Grimm, I-I have to get back to studying and..." The other man quieted him down by spraying the whip cream in his mouth.

"No excuses this time." He said. With that we close the curtains so they could enjoy a night full of bliss and creamy strawberrilly (that's not a word) goodness.

_The End _(I think)

* * *

So tell m what you guys think. Was it as crappy as you thought it would be? I thought it was!

The name I gave it was really ridiculous but I couldn't think of anything else. Well I did think of naming it picnic but you know I barely said anything about a picnic, so yeah.

And I know what you're thinking "Creamy delicious goodness! Why didn't she write about it?" I myself have no idea why, I just know I didn't. but I do feel bad because whenever I was about to write it, I felt like it came out (lehonhon~) really crappy so I didn't dare do it, so if you guys want to give me some tips on writing a good lemon, that would be awesome.

Don't forget to comment :D

PS: ... I forgot what I was going to say here, wait give me a sec... *ten minutes later* ...OH YEAH!...MOTHERFUCKINGSHIT! I forgot right when I remembered! You know what forget it, if I forgot it was because it wasn't important enough. :(


End file.
